The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to reducing artifacts of high-bandwidth display interfaces of the electronic devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including consumer electronics such as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods.
Typically, LCD panels include an array of pixels for displaying images. Image data related to each pixel may be sent by a processor to the LCD panel through a driver integrated circuit (IC). The driver IC then processes the image data and transmits corresponding voltage signals to the individual pixels. As the resolution of these LCDs increase, an increased amount of data may be transferred from the processor to the LCD panel. Unfortunately, increasing data transfer bandwidth may be costly and/or result in display artifacts.